Multi-stage launch vehicles are widely used to carry payloads into orbit and propel space vehicles into outer space. One or more booster stages accelerate an orbital stage vehicle towards space. The orbital stage vehicle carries the payload into orbit and, in some cases, beyond for travel in outer space. After each booster stage has served its purpose in attaining a certain velocity, it is separated from the next stage (which may be another booster stage or the orbital or space vehicle) and is allowed to fall back to earth, almost always into an ocean. In these existing launch vehicles, recovery of the booster stage is impractical, if not impossible.
The increasing use of orbiting communications satellites, the planned construction of manned space stations, the supplying of the existing space station, and other space activities has already required, and will in the future require, very large investments in launch vehicles that are used only once. Although the fleet of NASA space shuttles are primarily reusable, the costs of producing and operating manned recoverable/reusable vehicles such as the space shuttle is prohibitive.